


Прошлое и будущее

by Danny_R



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Лютик обращается за помощью по объявлению, найденному в интернете. Объявление ужасно, а его автору точно нужен пиар-менеджер. // Геральт — мрачный и нелюдимый повелитель времени, а Лютик — его говорливый спутник.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Прошлое и будущее

— Что случилось? — спросили его первым делом.

Лютик бы и хотел придумать более изящное начало этой истории, но тяжёлый взгляд мужчины напротив не давал ни единого шанса для вранья. Лютик тяжело вздохнул и начал рассказывать.

День был откровенно неудачный. В метро ему за весь вечер накидали около пяти фунтов, и это было раза в четыре меньше, чем обычно. Понимая, что ему через неделю ещё платить за аренду, он решил не тратить деньги на еду, а порыться в мусорном баке за одним хорошим ресторанчиком. Да, такова жизнь талантливого музыканта в современном Лондоне.

В контейнере обнаружилась целая пицца, а ещё маленький светло-сиреневый комочек. Лютик сначала приказал себе не обращать внимания — ещё и питомца он точно не вывезет — но потом сердце сжалось, и он потащил зверушку домой.

В первые пару дней всё было нормально. Неведомое существо ело, спало и тихонько издавало милые звуки. Что-то между мурлыканьем и тяфканьем. А потом он (или она) начал расти. Через неделю существо было размером с овчарку, через две — с вполне себе здоровую лошадь. Когда чудо съело диван и стало задевать затылком потолок, Лютик понял, что дальше медлить нельзя и позвонил в ветеринарную службу. Когда он объяснил свою проблему, на том конце трубки воцарилось тяжёлое молчание. Удостоверившись, что он не шутит, оператор попросила назвать свой адрес, чтобы вызвать скорую психиатрическую помощь. Лютик бросил трубку.

За ответом он пошёл в интернет. Ничего полезного долго не находилось, а потом он нашёл отвратительно свёрстанный баннер с номером телефона и просьбой звонить, если случилось что-то сверхъестественное. У него случилось!

— И вот теперь мы здесь! — воскликнул Лютик. — Как зовут тебя, мой смелый друг?

— Геральт, — ответил мужчина. Он был высок, плечист и одет совсем не по моде две тысячи двадцатого. Его серебряные волосы опускались чуть ниже плеч, а одежда напоминала лёгкий доспех из кожи.

— А меня — Лютик. Точнее, это сценический псевдоним, но я не люблю своё настоящее имя. Но если тебе интересно, в качестве исключения, только тебе одному, скажу.

— Хмм.

— Меня зовут, — торжественно объявил Лютик. — Юлиан Леттенхоф.

Он ожидал какой-то реакции, потому что отец его носил звание рыцаря и был известным на всю страну человеком, но Геральту их фамилия явно ни о чём не говорила.

— Ты не отсюда. Хотя говор у тебя вполне себе лондонский.

— Это ТАРДИС, — сказал Геральт так, как будто это что-то объясняло.

Лютик понимающе покачал головой.

— Где объект?

Лютик приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону спальни. Он думал, что Геральт удивится, увидев то существо, но ничего такого не произошло.

— Зофзофер. Необычно для этой местности.

— Зофзофер? — не понял Лютик. — Что это?

— Кирий с планеты Абдуллий-11.

— Это, конечно, всё объясняет, — с сарказмом сказал он. Но Геральт покивал головой так, как будто это действительно всё объясняло. — Кто ты?

— Повелитель времени.

— Ты уже говорил это, но что это значит?

— Я путешествую во времени и пространстве и помогаю людям. И не только людям. За деньги.

— У меня только пять фунтов, — вспомнил Лютик.

Геральт недовольно закатил глаза.

— Иногда помогаю и бесплатно.

— Чтобы больше платили, тебе нужно сменить этот уродский баннер и сделать рекламу на ютубе.

— На ютубе?

— Ты не знаешь, что такое ютуб?

— Нет.

— Я буду твоим пиар-менеджером, Геральт, — решил Лютик. — За совсем скромный процент.

— Я предпочитаю путешествовать один.

— Поверь, мой мрачный друг, компания тебе не помешает.

Потея и краснея, они вытолкали зофзофера в коридор, где стояла… синяя полицейская будка.

— Эээ… Как она тут оказалась?

— Это моя ТАРДИС.

— Твоя что?

— Мой корабль.

— Он немного… — Лютик знал, как чувствительно мужчины реагируют на разговоры о размерах, — маловат. Тебе не кажется?

На это Геральт ничего не ответил, только мрачно усмехнулся.

Как они протолкнули визжащего зофзофера в узкую дверь полицейской будки, известно одному богу, в которого Лютик до сего момента не особенно и верил.

Внутри будки оказалось очень просторно, там находилась огромная комната с чем-то напоминающем консоль, а также множество лестниц и тёмных коридоров, уходящих в разных направлениях. Ах да, рядом с консолью стояла лошадь. Самая обычная земная лошадь. Первым порывом Лютика было погладить красавицу.

— Не трогай Плотву, — резко сказал Геральт.

Зачем человеку (не совсем, но не суть), в чьём распоряжении космический корабль и машина времени, лошадь?!

Зофзофер с радостным кличем покатился по просторной комнате.

— Ему похоже по душе твоя ТАРДИС, — сказал Лютик с улыбкой.

— Ещё бы, — ответил Геральт.

— Мне тоже.

— Хмм…

Абдуллий-11 выглядел достаточно повседневно за исключением того, что всё там было в несколько раз больше, чем на Земле, и даже Геральт на фоне любого аборигена или предмета быта выглядел карликом. Лютика этот факт очень веселил.

Хозяин сбежавшего зофзофера был очень рад возвращенной пропаже и в благодарность накормил их безумно острым супом, от которого Лютик кашлял, чихал и плакал. Геральт же уплетал супчик за обе щеки и даже не поморщился.

Когда они стояли в ТАРДИС и Геральт уже потянулся, чтобы открыть дверь, Лютик взял его за руку и умоляюще посмотрел в глаза.

— Покажи мне что-нибудь ещё. Пожалуйста.

Геральт ничего не ответил, только опустил рычаг на консоли. Космический корабль снова ожил.

Планета была полностью покрыта стеклом. Трава, растения — всё было сделано из стекла и блестело. Поэтому в каждой песчинке, росинке и травинке всеми цветами радуги переливался апельсиново-красный восход.

У Лютика дыхание спёрло, как будто что-то застряло в груди, и воздух отказывался покидать лёгкие.

— Спасибо, — полузадушенно прошептал он, смахивая слезу. Он никогда в жизни даже и не надеялся увидеть такую красоту. Нет, ему было достаточно и Земли — лесов, полей, гор, морей. Но это было что-то сюрреалистически прекрасное. То, о чём он мог написать миллионы стихов, и все они были бы недостаточно хороши.

Геральт смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением. Если бы у Лютика спросили, он бы сказал, что Геральт скучал по этому, чем бы оно ни было.

— В ТАРДИС есть свободная комната, — сказал Геральт тихо и будто бы неуверенно.

Лютик просто обнял его, вцепившись изо всех сил.

***

Они путешествовали вместе уже несколько лет. Геральту стали регулярно платить, а Лютик увидел столько всего, что даже слишком для одной людской жизни.

— Отвези меня на свою родную планету, — повторял Лютик после каждого приключения. Ему хотелось знать, где такое чудо, как Геральт, могло появиться на свет и вырасти.

Но Геральт неизменно отказывался и тащил Лютика в очередное увлекательное путешествие.

Геральт говорил, что некоторые повелители времени всегда путешествуют со спутниками, но он предпочитал не брать на себя ответственность за чужую жизнь.

Иногда Лютик чуть с ума не сходил оттого, насколько Геральт одинок. Настолько, что лошадь с собой в космос таскал. Жизнь любого живого существа для него — песчинка. Но неужели нет никого такого же? Другого повелителя времени, который смог бы разделить его участь. Лютик понимал, что рано или поздно он умрёт, и через столетие Геральт его даже не вспомнит, но так не хотелось оставлять его одного.

Они постоянно оказывались в передрягах. Им угрожали, их пытались убить, покалечить и съесть. Но они всегда выкручивались. Геральт всегда выкручивался, а Лютик об этом пел и иногда снимал видео на ютубе.

Геральт не убивал разумных существ и всегда старался решить проблему миром, но, боги, как редко это получалось. Лютик так отчаянно переживал за то, что такому светлому человеку приходится вбирать в себя столько тьмы. Это было просто невозможно. И Геральт мрачнел с каждым прожитым днём, а на его широкие плечи опускалось всё больше ответственности.

Они бежали, всегда бежали. И Лютик не успевал, а Геральт подхватывал его на руки, как принцессу, и нёс дальше. И тогда сердце Лютика билось ещё чаще, чем если бы он сам умирал на этой марафонской дистанции.

Лютик влюблялся. С каждым днём всё сильнее, но понимал, что шансов у него никаких. Он обычный человек из скучного мира, а Геральт практически бог. Да что там, в множестве культур, на множестве планет, он и почитался богом.

А потом пришёл сигнал.

«Они врали нам. И они за это поплатились».

Геральт сразу понял, от кого это послание, но Лютику не сказал. Они прибыли на Галлифрей через десять минут. Планета была прекрасна, насколько могут быть прекрасны руины. Невозмутимое лицо Геральта дрогнуло.

Они шли по залитой кровью и засыпанной стеклом красной траве, и медная луна на оранжевом небе освещала им путь. Лютик не знал, что здесь случилось, но он чувствовал отголоски боли и страха, что ощущали местные жители, когда случилась катастрофа.

Перед самым входом в город, который раньше был окружен прозрачным куполом, стоял столб, к которому была прикована женщина. Когда они подошли ближе, Лютик отметил, что она была красива, если бы не кровь стекающая из-под носа и по подбородку. Её красная мантия была местами разорвана, испачкана грязью и бурой, засохшей кровью.

— Геральт, — слабо сказал она.

— Тиссая, — ответил он, но не торопился снимать женщину со столба. — Что произошло?

— Йеннифер взбунтовалась против наших порядков… Как когда-то взбунтовался ты.

— Я спасал вселенную.

— Верно. А она тешила своё эго, — горько, но с неуловимой ноткой плохо затаённой любви сказала Тиссая. — Жестокая девчонка.

— Почему Йеннифер не убила вас? — спросил Лютик.

Тиссая криво улыбнулась.

— Потому что решила, что этого будет недостаточно.

— О чём вы нам врали? — произнёс Геральт.

— О, Геральт, Геральт, об этом каждый должен узнать сам.

— Сними её, — вмешался Лютик. Он больше не мог смотреть на чужие страдания. — Пожалуйста.

— Нет! — резко сказала Тиссая. — Убей меня, Геральт.

— Никогда.

— Я регенерирую.

— Ты истратила весь цикл. Я чувствую это в биении твоих сердец.

— Убей меня, мальчик, — обратилась она к Лютику.

Геральт повернулся и пошёл обратно к ТАРДИС. У Лютика в кармане лежал кинжал. Он мог облегчить этой женщине страдания, мог забрать её боль. Разве был он жесток? Но разве был жесток Геральт, когда сохранял жизнь очередному злодею или воющему от боли несчастному?

Лютик приблизился к столбу.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Тиссая.

Вместо того, чтобы вонзить кинжал в её тело, он обрубил верёвки.

Женщина упала на колени и горько заплакала. Алая мантия словно погребла её под собой. Лютик в тот момент чувствовал себя самым безжалостным существом во вселенной.

— Это пройдёт, — сказал Геральт, когда он вернулся в ТАРДИС, как будто мог читать мысли. А может, и в самом деле мог…

***

— Кто такая Йеннифер? — спросил Лютик, когда взгляд Геральта, затуманенный скорбью, чуть прояснился. Он явно переживал смерть родной планеты, но ничего не говорил по этому поводу. Как всегда, держал всё в себе.

Раньше Лютик думал, что все повелители времени такие, но Тиссая была куда более эмоциональна, хотя и её будто что-то сдерживало, будто давлели над ней тысячи прожитых лет.

— Друг. Враг. Сложно объяснить.

— Возлюбленная? — понимающе сказал Лютик.

— В другой жизни, — ответил Геральт без сожаления.

— Ты ищешь её?

— Да.

Он искал. А когда Геральт кого-то искал, то этот кто-то обязательно находился.

Планета напоминала ожившую картинку из средневекового фэнтези: дворцы и деревенский домики, колдуны и драконы, таверны и ристалища.

Геральт был одет в свой обычный наряд, а Лютик нашел в гардеробной более или менее подходящий костюм, но не стал застёгивать светло-зеленый дублет, оставив нижнюю рубашку на виду.

— Зря мы Плотву не взяли. Тут бы в самый раз смотрелась.

— Хмм.

Лютик много трепался по дороге, но всё это от нервов. Он желал и боялся встретить ту, кто играл в жизни Геральта столь значимую роль.

Когда Лютик увидел Йеннифер, он всё понял. Возможно, она и выглядела иначе в той жизни, когда они с Геральтом были вместе, но энергетика этой вызывающе красивой повелительницы времени сшибала с ног. Вокруг кипела разнузданная оргия, но оторвать взгляд от Йеннифер было невозможно.

Она восседала на троне и скучающе наблюдала за совокупляющимися телами.

— Здравствуй, Геральт. Мне приятно, что ты меня искал, — сказала она, не обращая внимания на Лютика.

— После того, что ты сделала… у меня не было выбора.

— Как поживает Тиссая? — спросила Йеннифер с пугающей улыбкой. Словно она находилась на грани безумия и только чудом её не пересекала. Пальцами она отбивала ритм на подлокотнике.

— Она жива, если тебе это интересно.

— Хм, а я-то думала, что она порежет себе вены, когда её обожаемое общество повелителей времени падёт.

— Она любила вас! — жарко выпалил Лютик.

Йеннифер перевела на него взгляд так, как будто только что увидела. Слышать про любовь Тиссаи ей было неприятно, но она быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Она любила только замшелый, построенный на вранье порядок, — резко сказала она. — Геральт, я убью этого мальчишку у тебя на глазах! Буду убивать долго и мучительно. Он мне не нравится.

— Я тебе не позволю, — тихо и ровно ответил Геральт. Было видно, что он слышал её угрозы тысячи раз и уже не воспринимал их всерьёз. Да что там, сейчас он казался ещё более непоколебимым, чем обычно.

— Ты позволял мне и не такое.

— Это в прошлом.

— А что изменилось? — Она злобно усмехнулась. — Тебя полюбил глупый земной мальчишка?

Лютик содрогнулся. Это было хуже обещания убить — она раскрыла Геральту его чувства. Теперь он и правда хотел умереть. Ведь, зная это, Геральт ни за что не продолжит с ним путешествовать. С другой стороны, как самоуверенно было думать, что Геральт ничего не знал! Он же мог читать Лютика как открытую книгу.

— Это совершенно не твоё дело, — сказал Геральт на удивление мягко.

— Всё, что связано с тобой, всегда будет моим делом, — сказала Йеннифер, поднимаясь с места. — И наоборот. Поэтому ты здесь.

Она подошла ближе и взяла Геральта за руку. У Лютика от этого заболело сердце. Эти двое будут жить практически вечность. Они любили друг друга, когда самого Лютика ещё даже в планах не было, и будут любить после того, как он умрёт. Как можно соперничать с чем-то таким? Что его глупые песенки и щенячьи взгляды против мощи Йеннифер?

Йеннифер посмотрела Геральту в глаза и тут же отпустила его руки.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросила она с ужасом, отступая.

Геральт посмотрел на Лютика, и это почему-то напугало.

— Чтобы попрощаться…

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет! Не может быть…

— Чтобы сказать, что прощаю и отпускаю, — ровно и прямо сказал Геральт.

— Ты не можешь!

— Прощай, Йеннифер.

— Тебе не интересно, о чём они нам врали?

Он помотал головой.

— Это всё в прошлом.

— Любовь человека — ничтожна и скучна! Тебе быстро надоест, и ты вернёшься!

Не обращая больше на неё внимания, Геральт развернулся и, взяв за руку Лютика, пошёл через оргию к ТАРДИС. У Лютика сердце колотилось в висках и в горле. Что это всё значило?

В ярости Йеннифер вытащила свою звуковую отвёртку и пальнула по ним каким-то алым лучом. Геральт с лёгкостью отразил этот удар.

Лютик буквально упал внутрь ТАРДИС, которая встретила его гостеприимным теплом и жужжанием.

Лютика трясло. Он сидел, закутанный в плед, и пил чай, стуча зубами по чашке. Он видел многое за время путешествий с Геральтом. Но чтобы его в одну секунду так сильно возненавидели и возжелали ему смерти? Да ещё и такое могущественное существо? Нет, такого с ним ещё не было. И главное — за что? За любовь?

— Зачем ты привез меня к ней? — спросил он, когда Геральт сел рядом.

Геральт вздохнул. Лютик уж было подумал, что он не собирается отвечать, но Геральт всё же сказал:

— Чтобы ты увидел моё прошлое.

Лютик горько усмехнулся.

— Страшновато, если честно…

— Знаю. Пошли, — позвал Геральт. — Я тебе кое-что покажу.

Они стояли близко, и Геральт чуть наклонился. Чувствуя спиной дверцу ТАРДИС, Лютик гадал про себя — правильно ли он понял, зачем Геральт всё это устроил? Не ошибся ли? Не слишком ли он самоуверен?

— А дальше что? — спросил Лютик, глядя Геральту в глаза. — Ну, если прошлое мы оставили в прошлом.

Геральт пожал плечами, наклоняясь ещё немного, и Лютик сам потянулся за поцелуем, который был встречен со всем энтузиазмом. Целовался Геральт напористо, прижимая его к себе, обнимая за талию. У Лютика закружилась голова.

— Пошли, — хрипло повторил Геральт, разорвав поцелуй.

Да что там такое, что важнее того, что уже происходит?

Дверца открылась. Они находились в холле здания, похожего на музей. Вокруг был мрамор и хром. Толпились люди, одетые в футуристические костюмы.

— Где мы? — спросил Лютик. — И когда?

— В Музее музыкального достояния Земли. В шеститысячном году.

И с этими словами Геральт толкнул дверь в первую комнату.

Лютик услышал свой голос.


End file.
